Our invention relates to means for carrying fishing tackle, such as reels, lines, hooks, baits, lures, etc. Since such accessories tend to accumulate and become numerous, it is customary for fisherman to keep a good-sized tackle box handy, even though it is inconvenient to carry and occupies a considerable space when kept in a boat. Also, a tackle box is very cumbersome to use or handle when the fisherman is wading, for which reason it is usually left out of reach on a river bank or wharf. Further, whether the facility is a tackle box or even a hand bag, it requires one hand to carry it, leaving only the other hand to attend to the fishing rod, a catch of fish or the use of other accessories. Finally, a tackle box is often irritating from the noise it makes while handled or moved from place to place in a boat.